


The Lowest Point

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Don’t you love it when a ship just has the ability to communicate despite not saying anything, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: After what’s left of team JOYR arrives back at the crater, there’s a moment of silence among two partners.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 86





	The Lowest Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @tutantmeenageneetleteetles on tumblr 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Team JOYR were very quiet after returning to the crater. It wasn’t surprising really, since they came back missing a member.

Oscar had been taken. Yang, Jaune and Ren tried desperately to get him back, but it was all in vain. After being stranded out on the tundra for hours, the rest of the group decided to look for them, eventually they picked up their signals and were given devastating news.

Their aura levels were so low. It was gut wrenching, to see them so beaten and lost, unable to speak a word of what happened. Just silence. 

The journey back to the crater was painful, a deafening quiet stretched the flight back on for what appeared to be hours. It was practically suffocating. The fear and adrenaline of their recent loss fizzled away, only leaving grief and dread in its wake.

After landing in the crater the silence continued, Ren walked off to the tent Nora was being kept in. Jaune eventually followed, muttering about his team needing help. That only left Yang.

It was so out of character to see her so quiet. She was like an empty husk, no emotion, no expression on her face or in her body language to show she was attentive to anything going on around her. She was disassociated with her surroundings, an apathy worn into her aching bones and exhausted muscle, leaving her to drag her unresponsive body into an isolated tent.

There was no sound, no crying or screaming. Nothing to indicate what was going on in Yang’s head.

Blake hated it. To see her partner suffering so horribly, to anyone else, it would’ve appeared that she was simply in shock. But Blake knew better. She knew that the time where Yang went quiet were the moments to fear the most. 

Yang was such a bright person, so full of life and energy that bounced off of anyone she would interact with, making them just as bubbly as her. It happened to Blake herself. Back at Beacon, she could’ve never imagined getting up to the chaos they did back then. But it was Yang’s brightness, her pure golden energy that warmed Blake to her very core. That’s what got Blake to open up. To accept love and feel it within herself, for herself, once again.

To see Yang without that radiance; that strength, it made Blake experience an unbearable pain. One that she had to cease as soon as possible.

“Yang?” Blake called, standing outside the entrance of the tent.

No response.

“It’s me... I’m going to come in, okay?”

Once again, no response.

Blake stepped slowly into the tent, listening intently for any protests from her partner. None came.

Once inside, Blake was met with a heart breaking sight. Yang sat on a crate for a makeshift chair, she was leaning back and staring into nothing. It would’ve appeared that she was relaxed if not for her brows being pinched together in a frown, a solemn look on the Huntresses face.

She didn’t acknowledge Blake’s arrival, only continuing to stare. Her gaze looked blank and empty, all the life from her partner’s eyes were stolen away by the events of the past twenty four hours.

“Hey...” Blake muttered.

Yang looked up only for a second before continuing to stare at the floor.

Blake wasn’t sure what to say. She felt that any attempt of comfort would be in vain. Oscar was gone. How do you comfort someone from that?

She stepped towards her partner cautiously, worried she might startle her out of whatever melancholy trance she had put herself in.

Without speaking, Blake placed her hand on Yang’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

Yang froze for a moment, being brought back to reality wasn’t something she was entirely pleased with, but after realising it was Blake she slowly relaxed into her embrace. Eventually, she leaned her temple into Blake’s torso, then began to wrap her arms around her waist, all the while Blake kept her arms around her shoulders.

The Faunus heard sniffling, which then turned into gentle sobs as Yang pressed her face into Blake’s stomach, holding her as tightly as she could with whatever strength she had left.

Blake held her just as tight. No words needed to be said, nor was there any that could be said. Not with this. The worst possible scenario, the lowest point of their journey.

Yang pulled away and moved over, allowing Blake to sit beside her and put her arms around her again. Yang buried her face into Blake’s neck, continuing to cry quietly as her partner simply thread her fingers through her hair.

Nothing was said. But there was words in their actions that could speak volumes for both partners.

“It’s not your fault.”

“There was nothing I could do.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. This isn’t on you.”

“What’s going to happen now?”

“I don’t know.”

“... I’m scared.”

“I know. I am too.”

“... Are we going to be okay?”

“... I don’t know.”

“What do we do now?”

“... Whatever we can.”

“Will we get Oscar back?”

“... I hope so.”

“... I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“You won’t.”

“... You promise?”

“... I promise. I’m here Yang. I’m here.”


End file.
